transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Starscream
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) was an Air Commander of the Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. Starscream starts out as a neutral being neither Autobot nor Decepticon. He at some point sides with the Autobots and is charged with defending an orbital spacestation that manufactures Energon and contains Dark Energon by Zeta Prime and Jetfire. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership and become the Prime that would return the Transformers to the Golden Age, and he saw opportunity with the rebel upstart Megatron. A patient and polite schemer, Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. These days, he alternatively wishes Megatron would stop being obsessed with his lust for power and chafes under having to work for such a madman. After meeting Megatron, he decides to join his insurrection of Decepticons as leader of the aerial forces, plotting to ultimately betray him when the time is right. While he serves as Megatron's right-hand man, he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: Starscream's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Fortunately for Megatron, Starscream is prone to panic, cowardice and bombastic gestures, meaning that it'd take exceptional circumstances for Starscream to actually manage to get behind him to shove the knife in. He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Sam Riegel (English), Satoshi Tsuruoka (Japanese), Gianluca Iacono (Italian), Leopoldo Ballesteros (Spain-Spanish) Starscream is best known as the second in command of the Decepticons. He makes no secret of his ambitions to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon leader, however. He is more intellignet than the average Decepticon, ruthless, and cruel, but he is also unlikely to directly act on his ultimate ambition without assurance of conditions favorable to his ascension. Starscream believes that both Optimus Prime and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race and simply pursue their own agendas. For the good of his species, he believes a new leader must emerge. He would be that leader. The air commander of the Seekers, Starscream is as ambitious as they come. During the early days of the war, Starscream sold the military services of the Seekers to Megatron in order to one day usurp his Decepticon master and take command of Cybertron for himself. His veichle mode was a Cybertronian jet similar appearances of the most Seekers with the same veichle mode, just in different colors, when arriving to Earth, Starscream adapts the Earth veichle mode of a Harrier Jet. Gallery File:STARSCREAM_jet.jpg|Starscream's jet mode seen in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Jetfire (formerly) *Jetstorm (formerly) *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Other Decepticons *Thrust Family Neutral *Shockwave Rivals *Jetfire *Jetstorm Enemies *Autobots *Megatron *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Starscream carries both a Null Ray and a Scatter Blaster and has the abilites Sonic Shockwave and Hover. He is a Scientist chassis. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) For the last thousand years of the Great War, Starscream was in charge of an orbital facility that had the capability of producing Dark Energon, though they maintained only a small stockpile because of its unpredictable and uncontrollable nature. The station's force of neutral soldiers were no match for Megatron's invading forces, while Starscream and Jetfire's repeated warnings that no one could control Dark Energon had no effect on Megatron's determination. Instead, Megatron tempted Starscream with knowledge of his past, reminding him of his demotion from Sky Commander to a mere guard over an all-but-derelict station, and offered to let him join the Decepticons, something Starscream scoffed at — at least, at first. Starscream attempted to destroy the station's stock of Dark Energon before the Decepticon leader could reach it, but failed, and watched, first with amusement as Megatron entered the storage chamber...and then with shock as Megatron infused himself with the substance and bent it to his will within moments. Starscream quickly volunteered his services for the Decepticon cause, causing Jetfire to label him a traitor and leave to warn Zeta Prime. Megatron sent him with Thundercracker and Skywarp to Cybertron to reactivate the Energon Bridge. Starscream performed the mission successfully using his trademark style, flair, and modesty, never mind Megatron's taunting and unreasonable impatience, or Thundercracker's warning him of the danger of certain courses of action, or even Skywarp's cluing in to his constant insults. During the Battle of Iacon City, Starscream led the Decepticons aerial squadrons and Brawl led the Decepticons' ground assault, while Megatron, Soundwave, and Breakdown went behind enemy lines and tried to secure the Omega Key. When Megatron's group met up with Brawl, Starscream refused to send Dark Energon bombers, saying that he wouldn't let Brawl waste anymore of "his ships". Megatron took issue with Starscream dubbing the bombers his, and overrode Starscream's refusal. Later that evening, while looking for the "real" Omega Key, they ran into it: Omega Supreme. Starscream assumed Megatron was killed when Omega attacked a dropship Megatron was heading for and declared himself Decepticon commander. Shortly afterward, Megatron managed to communicate with Starscream and ordered him to attack Omega Supreme, getting the massive Autobot off of Megatron's back. By the time Megatron's group were heading for the Autobot turrets, Starscream was ready to sound a retreat, which Megatron overrode with the threat of marking any retreating Decepticon as "kill on sight". Fortunately, Megatron arrived moments later and managed to defeat Omega Supreme, making the retreat unnecessary. Later on, he was present at the Core of Cybertron as Megatron corrupted it with Dark Energon. As the Battle of Iacon continued, Starscream fought through Jetfire and Silverbolt, and attacked Optimus's group in the Decagon. However, the Air Commander was injured by Optimus's Energon-axe and forced to retreat. The wound was apparently bad enough to cause him to sit out the remainder of the conflict. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Starscream had been in control of Trypticon Space Station for years, until Megatron and his forces invaded. Megatron wished to revive the Dark Energon project to aid him in his conquest of Cybertron, but Starscream would have none of it. Megatron was able to fight his way to Starscream himself, and after a brief battle, Starscream had lost. He begged for mercy, and Megatrons spared Starscream in exchange for loyalty to the Decepticons. Starscream obliged and Megatron was taken to the core of the station. After a test run of the Dark Energon's effects on Decepticons in Kaon Prison, Soundwave deduced the element would only destroy the host. A furious Megatron set Starscream to work on fixing the problem, with Starscream continuously bickering with Barricade over his usefullness. The problem was eventually solved in time for an attack on Iacon City. When Megatron felled Zeta Prime and found the Omega Key, the titanic Autobot Omega Supreme was unleashed upon the Decepticons, quickly crushing them with ease. Megatron was downright furious with Starscream, declaring he had brought Omega Supreme's rampage upon them all. Starscream retorted that if it wasn't for Megatron and his blind troops, none of this would've happened. Starscream invited Megatron to kill him, but warned him it wouldn't do a thing about Omega Supreme out for their blood. Megatron for the moment let it go, and finally felled Omega Supreme, gaining total dominance over Cybertron. Sometime later, Starscream ambushed an Autobot recruit-in-training, and would've killed him if it wasn't for Optimus charging to the rescue. He wasn't seen again after that. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Being Megatron's "right-hand man," he wonders how the war could have changed if HE were to be the leader, not Megatron. Still he was ordered by Megatron to do his dirty work, and growing jealous, he waits for the right time, to take his place, as leader of the Decepticons. Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Under Megatron's orders, Starscream and the Combaticons ambushed and captured Optimus Prime under the ruins of Iacon during the assault on the Ark. Starscream's gloating on how he defeated Megatron's archnemesis would earn him a blast from the Decepticon's leader's fusion cannon. Starscream's luck would take an uphill turn, however, for Megatron was soon crushed by Metroplex, leaving him the new leader of the Decepticons. At the urging of both Prime and Metroplex, Starscream ordered the Decepticons to retreat. Starscream's reign as a leader was lackluster at best. He used most of the Decepticon energon and supplies to further his own ego and cover the Decepticon bases with portraits and effigies of himself and constantly broadcasting self glorifying speeches to his troops. Anyone who wasn't on board with Starscream's reign was thrown into the prisons of Kaon. Needless to say, the prisons were full to bursting as barely a handful of Decepticons had any faith in their new leader. When the Autobots acquired the entire energon supply the Decepticons kept in the Sea of Rust. Starscream sent the Combaticons to stop the transport. When the transport was out in the open, Starscream ordered an assault on it, despite the fact the anti-aircraft gun were still functional. As the Decepticons suffered heavy losses, Starscream aborted the mission and ordered a full retreat. The Combaticons ignored the order and brought the transport down, at the cost of half the energon on board. Despite the fact that the Combaticons had saved the mission he had abandoned, Starscream accused them of failing and had them arrested. Later, Starscream decided to have a coronation for himself (despite the fact he had been in charge for some time now). Though sadly it was not to be, as a newly rebuilt Megatron crashed the event and took his crown back from the would-be king, much to everyone else's elation. Luckily, the Air Commander escaped Megatron's wrath, swearing revenge. Seeking the means to get back at Megatron, Starscream made his way to Shockwave's lab. He came across Grimlock and promised to free him and his team if they would serve him. The Dinobot kindly refused the offer by throwing him into the control panel, freeing himself. This apparently knocked Starscream out as he didn't get back up. What happened to him afterwords is unknown, since most of Decepticons that might have arrested him were cut to pieces by Grimlock. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Decepticon Seekers Category:Scientists Category:Decepticon Scientists Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Former Decepticon leaders